In order to reduce a data amount, there is a technology in which data is transmitted by being compressed on a transmission side, and is restored by being decompressed on a reception side, in the case of transferring the data. In addition, there is a technology in which a transmission time in the case of performing compression processing with respect to the data, and a transmission time in the case of not performing the compression processing with respect to the data are predicted, and it is determined whether the data is transmitted by being compressed or is transmitted without being compressed, on the basis of the predicted transmission time, and thus, the transmission time is reduced.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-145437
However, in a case where there is duplication in the data, the transmission time is not sufficiently reduced only by predicting the transmission time, and by determining whether the data is transmitted by being compressed or is transmitted without being compressed. In a case where there is the duplication in the data, it is possible to decrease the data amount by setting the duplicate data not to be transmitted as it is. In addition, it is possible to suppress a processing load due to data compression by not performing the compression processing.